


Earth 2

by bradhadair2706



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth 2 - Freeform, F/M, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, The Flash - Freeform, The Flash Freeform, i hate making tags, the flash season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradhadair2706/pseuds/bradhadair2706
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Harrison Wells has a pretty good life, until his girlfriend of a year is kidnapped by Zoom. In an effort to get her back Wells and Jesse travel to Earth 1 to find The Flash to help get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Flash, their characters, or some of the situations that happened. You will see scenes and dialogue from the show to keep with the season as much as possible.
> 
> I do however own my characters, including the main character and a few others that will pop up later =)

     “Incapable,” I could hear Harrison’s humorless chuckle from down the hall. “Well let me tell you something, if you’re incapable of aligning the quantum helix, and by the way the sole purpose of your employment here at S.T.A.R. labs, could you save me some time and effort. Could you go out there and find someone out there who can actually DO YOUR JOB FOR YOU!” I walked in to see him slam his finger down on the phone, effectively ending the conversation with whomever was pissing him off at the time.

     “Mmmm… work voice,” I quipped, leaning against his open office door. Harrison’s head snapped up, his blue eyes lighting up when they met mine.

     “What are you doing here?” He asked, as I made my way across the office to his work table.

     “I had some time, thought I would come see if you wanted to grab some lunch.” I pushed around some of his tools, looking over what he was currently tinkering with. “But from the sounds of it, it doesn’t look like you’re going to be leaving this office for a bit.”

     “Are you reading my mind again?” He asked, spinning his chair around.

     “I don’t need to read your mind to know what’s going on in it Harrison. Plus, I promised I wouldn’t do that to you.” I sighed out.

I felt him behind me before his voice was in my ear, barely above a hoarse whisper, “I promise I won’t spend all night here.”

     “That’s what you said the other night.” I responded with a dry laugh. The tips of his fingers trailed up my arms, causing goosebumps to explode across my skin.

     “As I recall, I made it up to you.” He whispered before placing a soft kiss to the side of my neck. I felt my hair being pushed to the other side as he continued placing small kisses down to my slightly exposed shoulder. “I like this dress on you.”

I glanced down trying to remember what I had put on this morning, which happened to be one he had bought me. Hitting mid thigh, the dress was of a deep teal with the sleeves stopping right above my elbows. It wasn’t necessarily work attire, but I had brought a black blazer with me to make it look more professional.

     “Hmm my memory is a tad foggy. I think I might need a quick reminder.” My voice sounded breathy even to my ears and I could feel the smirk that painted his lips before he nipped at the spot between my neck and shoulder, causing a small moan to escape my lips.

     “I want to hear that sound again,” He said kissing my ear, “and again.” here placing a kiss to my cheek, slowly turning me to face him, “and again.”

     “Harri- oh shit.” I managed to wheeze out. Over his shoulder stood his college aged, only, daughter, eyes wide with shock.

     “Dad?” Her voice caused Harrison to spin around almost hiding me with his tall frame.

     “Jesse, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” He asked moving towards her.

     “I graduated high school at 15. I can miss a day of college.” She responded sarcastically and I couldn’t help the small chuckle that fell out of me.

Clearing his throat, Harrison turned back towards me and motioned for me to join him, “Umm, Jess this is Dr. Sloane Callahan, we’ve uhh been seeing each other for a while.” He said smiling down at me.

     “It’s nice to finally meet you love. Your father has told me all about you.” I said grinning as I extended my hand to shake hers.

     “I can’t say the same, but it is nice to meet you.” She said looking over at her father before she shook my hand. “So how long has this been going on?” She asked curiously.

     “Almost a year.” Harrison said bluntly.

     “A YEAR, and you’re just now introducing us.” She exclaimed loudly.

     “It wasn’t his decision, I wanted to keep us quiet. I tend to get some crazy clients and I didn’t want either of you to get hurt because of me.” I spoke up.

It wasn’t that I didn’t want to meet Jesse, but dating someone was already hard enough add to it a widower with a child, it tended to make things harder. I didn’t want to jump into something and it not work out, I would have not only lost a significant other, but their child as well.

     “What kind of doctor are you?” She inquired looking me over.

     “I’m a criminal psychologist. I deal with not only the crazies, but their victims as well. I actually have to get back to work, I’m so sorry, but maybe we can all do dinner tonight. It’ll get your father out of this office at a reasonable hour.” I laughed as he rolled his eyes at me.

     “Fine, I won’t stay in tonight. Are you ok with dinner?” He asked looking over at his daughter.

     “Dinner sounds great, it’ll be nice to get to know you.” She said smiling.


	2. Jesse's Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own The Flash, characters or some of the dialogue meant to follow the season =P
> 
> Yay for a 2nd chapter, I hope you guys like it!

     “Ok, wonderful, I will see you guys later,” I rushed out as I grabbed my purse from one of the office chairs. “Call me when you figure out where you two want to meet.” With that I managed to make my way out of the office and down the hall before Jesse found her voice and started in on Harrison.

     “Really dad! A year! You couldn’t have at least hinted at something. Is that why you stopped wearing your wedding band?” I stopped short, listening for his response.

     “I loved your mother Jess, but it’s been years and it was time. It wasn’t fair to either of us for me to keep wearing it. She never asked, it was something I wanted to do. So why aren’t you in class really?” He demanded. I could hear his chair squeak indicating he had finally moved back to his desk.

     “Is it true?” She asked.

     “Is what true?” Confusion evident in his tone.

     “What the Flash said about you at the press conference, that your particle accelerator created the metahumans.” Her voice held accusation.

Harrison and I met because of that explosion, sadly, I was one of those metahumans Jesse had mentioned. I leaned against the wall of the hallway, listening to Harrison grasp for a response. I knew he was responsible for the metahumans, that his particle accelerator changed my life permanently, but I never blamed him. I understood that what happened was an accident and I was granted a gift that helped me in my career and I didn’t regret having them for one second. It also brought me the love of my life.

     “Why didn’t you just tell me?” Jesse asked with frustration, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I pushed off the wall and made my way into the lobby of S.T.A.R. labs, before I could make it to the door my phone started ringing. I glanced at the called id to see my assistant calling me.

     “Yes Tina,” I said while searching my purse for my keys.

     “Please tell me you’re on your way back.” She asked frantically.

     “I’m about to head that way now, what’s wrong?” What wasn’t wrong with that girl.

     “Your 2 o’clock is here and she’s having a breakdown in the middle of the lobby.” She said in a quick hushed whisper.

     “Tina have you tried to calm her down?” I asked, feeling a headache starting to form I pinched the bridge of my nose taking in a deep breath. I swear this girl.

     “No, I called you first.” She whined.

     “Well go in the lobby, offer her a glass of water and try and calm her down. I’ll be there in just a bit.” I said as clearly as I could.

Once I found my keys, I made my way across the expanse of the lobby to the double doors and was almost out when I saw Jesse making her way towards my general direction.

     “Jesse!” I yelled grabbing her attention. “Are you okay sweetie?” I asked, feeling anger rolling off her in waves.

     “No, not really,” She said, blowing out a breath of frustration. “Did you know?” She asked throwing me off.

     “Know what?” I was fighting with myself on a deep level not to dive into her mind to see what she was thinking.

     “About the accelerator and dad.” She said crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for me to answer.

     “Jesse this isn’t really the time or the place sweetheart. Why don’t we go grab coffee before dinner tonight, just the two of us.” Her face morphed into defeat before nodding her head in agreement. “Here’s my number, you can send me a text or call me and we will meet when I get off.”

     “Okay.” She responded quietly before walking out the door and heading to the college.


	3. Jitterbugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still only own my characters. The Flash, characters and some dialogue belong to the creators.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

After returning to the office, I managed to calm my client and deal with my assistant, along with the rest of my appointments. Before I knew it, it was time to meet Jesse at Jitterbugs. The crooning of Joe West filled the small coffee lounge when I stepped in, quickly spotting Jesse in the far back corner, I made my way over to set my things down.

     “Hey, I’m going to order a cup. Do you want anything?” I asked startling her slightly.

     “No thank you.” Her voice was quiet, somewhat sad.

     “Okay I’ll be right back then.” I smiled down at the young girl before heading to place my order with the barista.

Drink in hand, I made my way back to the table to talk to my other half’s daughter. What in the world had I just gotten myself into.

     “So… talk to me. I’ve been told I’m a pretty good listener.” I said as I sat down in front of her.

I watched as she fidgeted with the different things sitting on our table before she finally looked up, “How did you and my dad meet?”

     “Ahh well, I guess that one’s been on your mind since this afternoon. Jesse the night of the particle accelerator explosion, I was affected.” I glanced over to see her mouth slightly ajar, confusion painting her features.

     “Wait you’re a metahuman? But how is that possible, my app would have alerted me to you.” Her voice jumped an octave, fear starting to set in.

     “When I found out what I could do, I started doing some research and found out what happened. I never blamed your dad for what happened. If it wasn’t for the explosion I wouldn’t have received the ability that I have or met Harrison for that matter. As for why your app doesn’t go off, after we started getting closer, he made an alteration to the code. Adding my dna and such so that it wouldn’t go off. The problem with most people is they automatically think metas are bad, that we all intend harm to everyone. That’s not the case, some of us want to help, like the Flash.” I grinned as she started to relax a bit and listen to what I was saying.

     “So what can you do?” She asked, her eyes lighting up.

     “Just about anything that involves the mind; reading them, moving things with it. If I wanted to be a villain I could project things, make you see what I want, but I don’t do that. I don’t ever read someone’s mind without permission unless it’s a dire emergency. There have been some cases where I don’t have any other option. Funny enough reading minds was how I found out your father was interested in me.” After realizing what had just slid out of my mouth, I slammed my hand over it.

Her giggle made me look up at her. “Sounds like the only way you would have found out. Why were you reading his mind?”

     “He was helping me practice, teaching me how to control the urge to jump straight in. We had been working together for almost 6 months at that point. I was pretty stuck on him, but had no idea he felt the same way until that moment. Needless to say he didn’t take it very well, I guess I wasn’t supposed to know, but we’ve moved past that. Now I’m just happy that he’s made a place for me in his life and I hope you will too, one day at least.” I sighed out looking down at the steam rising from my cup.

     “I would like that.” She managed to say quietly.

     “Good, so how about we get out of here and drag your father out of his office for dinner.” Jesse nodded with a laugh before standing up.

     “Dr. Callahan.” The sudden sound of my name caused me to falter in my steps to the exit.

     “Detective West. CSI Allen. What can I help you with tonight?” I asked the married couple of the CCPD.

     “Did you get a chance to look through that file I sent over to your office?” Iris West clarified.

     “I didn’t, but I did bring it with me so that I could take a look at home. I should have something for you by mid afternoon tomorrow, if not sooner.” I assured her. “We’re actually on our way out for dinner,” I motioned between myself and Jesse. “Iris please tell your father I very much enjoyed his singing tonight.”

With that I was able to push Jess out the door and head to S.T.A.R. Labs to retrieve her father.

     “What was that about?” She asked curiously once we were a safe distance from Jitterbugs.

     “Detective West?” Jess nodded. “She wants me to do an assessment on a case. The rest of my day was pretty crazy after I left you and Harrison, never really got the chance to do it at the office. I truly hate taking work home, but sometimes I have to. At least I leave my office at a decent hour.” I laughed out, thinking about the obnoxious man we were going to get.

Slowly we made our way to go pick up Harrison, more like drag him out of his office kicking and screaming if need be. Dinner was full of laughter and many questions between Jesse and I. Eventually, I made my way back home, declining Harrison’s offer to stay the night with him, so I could get a head start on the file Iris had given me. Hunter Zolomon, a real sick individual, one of the few serial killers we had. Apparently the night of the explosion he went missing and all his guards were dead. After about an hour of studying his file, I felt my eyes starting to close on their own accord and before I knew it, it was the next morning.


	4. Enter Zoom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Flash, but alas I don't... so here it is. I don't own The Flash, characters or dialogue from the show.
> 
> I hope this is still getting some readers =)

The week went from there, seeing clients, helping Detective West on the Zolomon case and spending my time with Harrison and Jesse. I was so wrapped up in everything going on the if it weren’t for my hair brained assistant I would have completely forgotten about the guest lecture I had agreed to at Central City College.

I should have known some things were too good to be true. No sooner had I stepped on campus with Jesse than it was under attack. Zoom. The Devil Speedster was running rampant on the school grounds and was looking for someone in particular. A gust of wind and Jesse’s scream had me spinning around and coming face to face with the black suited man, hand around the back of Jesse’s neck holding her captive.

     “Dear god no!” I whispered in fear. “What do you want with her?!”

     “She’s the key I need, to get what I want from Harrison.” His deep dark voice spread over my skin.

     “Take me instead, leave her out of this. She’s just a kid!” I yelled, trying to shake off the fear that was quickly turning my blood to ice.

I watched his slow movements as he calculated my importance. The look on Jesse’s face must have sold him, because the next thing I knew, Zoom had thrown her down and snatched me up.

     “Sloane, NO!” Jesse’s teared filled voice had me glancing over at her.

     “It’ll be ok, I promise.” Before I could say more to reassure her Zoom sped us away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harrison sat at his office work table, tinkering with odd and end projects, as the news caster droned on and on about Robert Queen.

     “Robert Queen was thought dead when… excuse me I’m receiving word. There has been an attack at Central City College.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Harrison’s head shot up to stare at the tv screen. “The science building was the focus of another metahuman attack, we are just receiving video.”

Harrison dropped his project, slowly standing up to watch the tv screen. When the footage started of the attack he quickly grabbed his phone to call Jesse.

     “Hey Jesse it’s dad. I,” he struggled with catching his breath, “I just saw the news.” The thought of Zoom having Jesse was sending him into a panic attack, “Would you just call me back, let me know that you’re alri-” That’s when he saw her phone, his face flashing on the screen.

     “The Flash arrived on the scene, but not before the hostile metahuman escaped with a hostage, a female student we have not yet id’ed her, but there is no indication as to why she was targeted.” The newscaster's voice echoed in his head, solidifying the fact Zoom now had his daughter.

He jumped when his phone started vibrating in his hand, Sloane’s name flashing back at him.

     “Sloane, I can’t ta--” He was quickly cut off by the sound of his daughter’s voice.

     “Daddy, it’s me. He took her dad, he took Sloane.” Relief at hearing Jesse’s voice was quickly replaced by fear and anger.

     “Jess slow down. What are you talking about?” He demanded, trying to calm his beating heart.

     “She had a guest lecture on campus today, we were walking together when Zoom attacked, he grabbed me, but Sloane, she somehow convinced him to take her instead. Dad I’m so sorry it all happened so fast.” Her voice broke with tears.

     “Get to my office now!” He couldn’t believe this was happening. She was gone, sacrificing herself for his daughter and now he might not ever see her again. The thought was almost crippling. No, no, no he wasn’t going to let her stay Zoom’s hostage, he would do whatever he needed to get her back.


	5. Earth 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer... I still don't own The Flash, the characters or dialogue from the season, but hey you probably already knew that. I still need to say it cause the one time I don't I'll get in trouble...
> 
> I own my character though so there's something

Cold, it was cold and dark, those were the first things I noticed when I woke up. The next thing I noticed was how sore I was, having your arms suspended above your head for an unseen amount of time did extreme damage. Knocking from somewhere brought to my attention that I wasn’t alone in this hell.

     “Hello!? Is someone there?” I managed to croak out.

No response, just the continued knocking. My eyes eventually adjusted for me to see the lone man across from me in his own prison. His face was covered in an iron mask, causing his inability to communicate with me, so the knocking continued.

     “I don’t understand! The knocks mean nothing to me.” I cried confused. I was frustrated and upset and wanted nothing more to be back with Harrison and Jesse, not in this prison at the mercy of Zoom. A gust of wind and the ceasing of the knocks had me trembling with fear.

     “Wells has left this Earth, he’s left you here, left you with me. He’s gone to another Earth and I want to know why.” Zoom’s voice rattled me, making every bone in my body cringe with fear.

     “I don’t know why he left and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.” I yelled, mustering every bit of courage I had.

     “After I’m done with you,” He slowly opened the door to my prison. “You will tell me everything I want to know.” Those were the last words he spoke to me before searing pain radiated through my body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**( _On Earth 1_ )**

Cisco needed to get a ‘vibe’ off of Harry, but the man was making it increasingly difficult to be anywhere near him. There was something going on with him and his daughter and to keep Team Flash safe he needed to know what that was. What was motivating him and Jesse to stay here. Jesse was off limits, Harry had made that very clear when they stepped into S.T.A.R. labs with Barry 4 months ago. Now the only way to find something out was for either; one of them to spill the beans or he was going to have to take one for the team and annoy the forever loving shit out of Harry until he got a ‘vibe’.

Currently he was sitting at his desk, behind Harry, debating on the best course of action to get what he needed, when an idea struck him. He slowly stood and made his way over to set it in motion.

     “Listen, I just want to bury the hatchet and say thank you for all your work.” He extended his hand, hoping Harry would take it, making his job easier to get a read on him.

     “You’re welcome.” Seriously dude, he’s not even going to look up? He’s just going to sit there and keep tinkering? Alright then backup plan.

Cisco picked up a bottle of oil to his right, “I think maybe the trigger mechanisms are just sticking…” He said as he continued to pour an obscene amount of oil on Harry’s project. “Ugh, I’m just going to clean this up real quick.”

     “Don’t touch me!” Harry freaked out, jumping out of his seat to back away from Cisco.

     “I’m just trying to help!” Cisco defended, moving away, knocking over the bottle of oil in the process, causing both of them to grab at the fallen item.

The vision hit Cisco making him freeze. He watched from the side, seeing her for the first time in almost a year. He slammed back to Earth 1 and before he could think about it whispered, “Sloane.”

     “What did you just say?” Harry demanded, dropping his project to the table with a clang.

     “How is this even possible?” Cisco asked more to himself.

     “Ramon! What did you just say!?” Harry asked once more.

     “Sloane, I saw her, but how?” He asked, still not over the shock.

     “How do you know Sloane? Ramon what did you see?” Harry almost yelled.

     “She’s… she’s,” Cisco stuttered, “she’s with that monster, but she’s been dead for almost a year. How is she with Zoom?” Cisco turned to Harry, eyes open but not really seeing.

     “Cisco that’s my Earth’s Sloane. She’s the reason Jesse wasn’t taken by Zoom, but I need to know! Is she ok?” Harry asked frantically, grabbing Cisco by the shoulders and shaking him to get him to focus.

     “She’s alive, hurt, but alive.” He whispered. “I’ve got to go talk to the rest of the team and call Cadence and Kacee.” Cisco pulled away from Harry, shaking his head. “What is Sloane to you Wells?”

     “We’ve been together for over a year now.” He confessed looking down, “she’s the love of my life and I’ve never told her. I’ve never been man enough to tell her how much she means to me, but I’ll be damned if I don’t when I get her out of the clutches of that demon.” Harry said from between clenched teeth, his voice full of rage.

     “She was part of our team. One of our best friends and... “ Cisco paused looking for the right word, “she was important to me and Barry.” He cleared his throat before stepping away to warn Barry about what he had just seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything hurt, it hurt to move, to breath. At this point just thinking hurt, but Zoom never relented. He wanted to know why Harrison was on Earth 1. I didn’t honestly know why he left or what he was thinking. I was starting to lose hope, the will to carry on, why didn’t Zoom just kill me. All sense of time was lost, my prison mate didn’t talk, just continued his infuriating knocking, I don’t know how much more of this I can deal with. I was currently sprawled out on the floor, my restraints replaced with a chain around my left wrist, trying to find a position that didn’t cause blinding pain, when Zoom burst through the room and grabbed me.

When my feet touched the ground it took a moment for me to grasp my bearings, but the first thing I saw was him. “Harrison,” I breathed out, running towards him. I felt his arms wrap around me for the first time in I don’t know how long and for a brief moment I felt safe again.

     “Sloane,” his voice was a low, hoarse whisper, almost in awe. “Are you ok?” His hands moved to cup my cheeks, the warmth of his hands buffering the cold of the night.

     “I’m fine, is Jesse, is she ok? Are you?” I couldn’t believe I was standing here with him, my limbs shaking from the effort to hide my pain.

     “We’re fine. I promise,” I nodded my head, soaking up his warmth and voice. “Sloane I lo-,” before he could finish his sentence I was whisked away back in my small prison across from the man in the iron mask. I could have screamed with frustration, sadness and the knowing that I may never see Harrison again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**( _On Earth 1_ )**

     “Now decide, in return for your lover’s life.” Zoom’s demonic voice demanded.

     “I’ll do it,” Harrison whispered, “I will help you steal the Flash’s speed.”

Zoom blasted away, leaving Harrison to stand in the abandoned parking lot in anguish. What was he going to do? Steal the Flash’s speed, what was he thinking? Sloane, he had to get her away from the monster, he would do whatever was needed to save her.

     “Daddy?” Jesse’s small voice had him spinning around.

     “What are you doing here!?” He yelled.

     “What are you doing helping that… that thing!” She screamed accusingly.

     “Jess,” he scrubbed his hands over his face, “it’s the only way to get her back to us.”

     “There’s got to be another way, you can’t help him steal Barry’s speed. We can find another way.” Jesse’s voice was climbing higher and higher by the second.

     “There is no other way.” He said with an almost finite tone.

     “She would be disappointed in you.” She said before turning to walk away.


	6. New Cellmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own the characters, scene or show... this is getting sad =P
> 
> happy note I still own my person =)

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like days, days like hours, nothing felt right, time was an inconsequential thing to me now. I couldn’t tell you how long I had been in this box of a prison with no one for company but that man and an occasional visit from Zoom. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, but this time he wasn’t alone. He sped through another prison, throwing down a man clad in dark red leather, before zipping out, leaving to destroy someone else’s life.

For the next few hours, I watched the steady rise and fall of the new prisoner’s chest, making sure he was still alive. Eventually I zoned out, running different scenarios and their possible consequences through my head on how to escape. The soft groan of our newest cell mate brought me back to reality. He carefully stood, his eyes shifting from place to place at superhuman speed, first to the man in the iron mask and then to me. I watched his eyes widen as some type of recognition and a mix of sadness flashed through them.

     “Sloane?” He whispered.

     “How do you know my name?” My sore voice croaked.

He slowly shook his head, clearing whatever thoughts that had been forming. “Dr. Wells, we’re here with Dr. Wells. We’re going to get you out of here, I promise.”

A sharp gust of wind burst through the dark room and soon Zoom was standing in front of the Flash’s prison, “it’s not wise to make promises you can’t keep, Flash.” The man who looked eerily like CSI Allen, clenched his teeth, eyes darting over to meet mine. “Look around, this is the last place you will ever see.” Allen’s doppleganger moved his eyes back to face Zoom, almost daring, before the demon speedster was off again.

A while after Zoom left, Flash started running his hands around his glass box, his eyes taking in the design, every edge and crevice, trying to find a way out.

     “I wouldn’t bother.” I said defeatedly. “I’ve tried every possible way and then some to get out of this hell hole.”

Knocking from across the room had us turning to face our other cellmate. “Who is that?” Barry asked, looking at the man in the iron mask.

     “I don’t know, he’s been here since before Zoom brought me.” I slowly stood up, wincing slightly at the pain that radiated through my ribs. “His knocking is about to drive me UP THE WALL THOUGH!” I yelled with frustration.

Barry’s eyes squinted, watching our cellmate closely, “I think he’s trying to help us.”

     “There’s nothing here that’s going to help us,” I sighed out.

     “That’s not true, we’re going to get out of here. Harrison’s going to find us.” He exclaimed, conviction bleeding out of every pore.

I knew he was right, I knew that if Harrison could, he would find me. I knew that he wouldn’t stop trying, but Zoom was a psychopath. A cold blooded lunatic that would kill everything and everyone in his path. It didn’t take long for me to make that assessment and I didn’t want Harrison anywhere near this monster. Barry’s heated speech was soon cut off by the reappearance of Zoom, soulless eyes peering into my cell.

     “Believe what you want, but the only reason that you’re still alive is so that I can kill you in front of Wells. And the only reason Wells is still alive,” his head turned slowly to glower at Barry, “is to give me your speed. Once he does that he’ll die too.”

My stomach dropped to my feet, making me sway slightly at the thought of Zoom getting his hands on Harrison. He gave one last terrifying look around the dark lair before speeding back out. His back and forth yo-yo act was really starting to give me whiplash. You never knew when he was going to show up again. After a while, we all started to relax, Barry with his head against the glass wall, me sprawled out next to the post that my wrist was chained to and our mysterious guest still tapping away.

     “It’s not Moris Code. I know he’s trying to tell us something,” Barry sighed out, “we just have to find the pattern.” The knocking stopped for a moment and then started back up again.

     “I don’t think there’s a pattern Barry.” I groaned, shifting slowly so that I could face him. “But if you’re sure there’s something there, then you should know, he never goes past 5.”

     “What?” He asked slightly confused.

     “He never goes past 5 knocks without pausing,” I repeated, moving to stand up. “Listen.”

Barry leaned forward in his cell, listening carefully, before standing up, “hey you’re right.”

The iron mask man looked between Barry and I before realizing we were finally paying attention to what he was doing and stood up.

     “Wait,” he said quietly, concentration written all over his face, “I think I know what that is. It’s a five by five tap code used by POWs.”

     “That would only get us to 25 letters and there’s 26 in the alphabet.” I said trying to grasp where he was going with this.

     “Not if you combine c and k, they sound the same.” Barry said, his excitement almost palpable. “Let’s try it out.”

I nodded slowly, a smile forming on my face, “it’s worth a shot.”

With that we both turned to focus on our cellmate, listening and counting his individual knocks.

     “Two down, five across.” Barry said looking over at me.

I looked down at the cross pattern I had managed to scratch into the cement ground, “It’s J.” I responded glancing back at Barry.

     “J? That’s what you’re tapping? The letter J?” He asked slowly and clearly, getting a nod as confirmation. “Alright, what’s next?”

He tapped once, paused and then tapped once more. “A,” I announced from my spot on the floor, iron mask nodded, confirming the letter choice.

     “Alright” Barry said, adding that to the letter we already knew. A few more taps and we had five down and four across.

     “Y?” I asked, looking back at Barry for confirmation.

     “ **J** - **A** - **Y**? You’re spelling Jay?” A slow nod from our cellmate. “As in Jay Garrick?” A more frantic nod this time. “He’s alive,” Barry said confused, “but he’s on my earth.”

At this comment, our cellmate started pounding the wall, anger and frustration evident in his demeanor. “Hey, hey stop! Look I’m sorry I don’t know what you mean. Jay Garrick didn’t come with us.” Barry yelled trying to calm down the man in the mask.

     “Please, just keep tapping, we don’t understand.” I pleaded, trying to help Barry.

We didn’t get a chance to ask anymore questions because Zoom reappeared. “Don’t talk to them again!” He roared at our cellmate, before turning to face Barry, phasing through his cell and grabbing him by the throat.

     “I’m gonna get out of here and when I do I’m going to destroy you.” Barry croaked out, causing Zoom’s anger to lash out.

     “All I need from you is your speed, Flash and you only need to be barely alive for me to get it.” With that he proceeded to throw Barry around his cell, throwing punches as he went.

     “STOP!” I yelled, trying to grab Zoom’s attention, anything to get him away from Barry. I guess it was enough because after he threw a glance my way then to the man in the mask, he sped out, leaving us alone again. “Barry? Barry are you alright?” I asked the struggling man.

He nodded slowly, picking himself up to lean against the wall, “yeah, I’m ok. Zoom just showed me how to get out of this thing.”


	7. Killing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still only own my characters, so don't go yelling at me ok! sheesh! The Flash, characters and some dialogue still belongs to their creators....

I don’t know how long I stood watching Barry run head first into the glass wall of his cell, until I finally said something. “Are you sure you want to keep doing that? You’re just causing yourself more damage and if Zoom comes back and sees you, I have a feeling he won’t be too happy.”

     “I don’t understand why I can’t phase through this. I should be going more than fast enough, it’s gotta be something else.” He said, punching the wall with frustration.

     “Maybe our Earths are different. Could it be something to do with that?” I asked trying to help in any way.

I watched as pieces started to click in his brain, his eyes lighting up, “Your Earth vibrates at a different frequency than mine, the same reason Cisco can’t vibe.”

     “Is there any way to fix that?” I asked curiously.

     “Only if I can go faster.” He mumbled, stepping back to try again.

This went on for a while before Barry finally gave up, flopping to the floor with resignation.

     “So you’re the Flash on your Earth, what’s that like?” I asked trying to get our minds off of being stuck in Zoom’s lair.

     “Amazing, the speed is like nothing I’ve ever felt before, being able to save people, to help. There aren’t words for it.” He sighed wistfully. “What do you do here on this Earth?”

     “I’m a Criminal Psychologist. I love it, helping people is our commonality here.” I laughed lightly. “What am I like on your Earth?”

I watched Barry’s demeanor change, sadness seeping into his very bones, before clearing his throat, “she was one of the most loving, caring individuals I had the opportunity to ever meet.”

     “Was?” I asked quietly.

     “She died,” he said slowly, “saving my life.”

     “Was she like you?” Trying to get a feel for what my doppleganger was like.

     “No, the particle accelerator didn’t affect her like it did me. She was normal, she loved helping any way she could, she was part of our team, a sister to Caitlin and Iris, the other part of me and Cisco, losing her was like losing a part of our souls.” He looked so lost and sad.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat listening to Barry talk about another version of myself. She had been loved, cared for, cherished and they had lost her. I could only imagine how I would feel if I ever lost Harrison, or Jesse for that matter.

     “I’m sorry.” I whispered, looking down to stare at my clenched hands.

     “It’s not your fault, but that’s how I knew who you were. I mean Harrison and Jesse have talked about you, but it was a punch in the gut to see you again. I know you aren’t her, no one could ever really be here. Cisco felt the same way when he saw you in a vibe. He said it was like seeing a ghost when he told us, so be prepared for quite a few stares when he sees you in person.” I nodded, smiling at Barry’s warning. “So are you a meta?” He asked throwing me for a loop.

     “Yes.” I said quickly. “That’s how I met Harrison. When the particle accelerator went off I was in the basement of my office looking for some files. I can do just about anything involving the mind, read it, move things with it. I could even make you see things if I wanted.” I said, explaining my gift.

     “Remind me not to piss you off then.” He said chuckling.

     “I’ll keep that in mind.” With that an easy silence settled over the lair.

I was nodding in and out of sleep when I heard feet shuffling over the cemented ground.

     “Barry?” A man’s voice whispered. “Barry?!” His whispers grew louder as he rounded the corner.

I saw a dark haired man that looked similarly to Zoom’s general Reverb first, followed closely by Detective West, CSI Allen, Zoom’s other general Killer Frost and then the one person I needed to see, Harrison. I jumped up as Reverb’s doppelganger moved closer to Barry’s cell laughing with relief.

     “Cisco!” he exclaimed happily, moving to stand in front of his friend.

     “Dude, we made it.” Cisco said smiling.

     “How did you find this place?” Barry asked.

Cisco moved to show him the group, nodding to Killer Frost, “we had some help, don’t even get me started on this guy,” he said pointing to CSI Allen, who waved shyly.


	8. Rescue (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeup still don't own The Flash, characters or scenes... it's ok though I guess =)

All sounds dropped out as soon as Harrison’s eyes locked with mine, nothing else mattered but seeing him safe and in front of me. I watched as he pushed past CSI Allen, rushing towards my cell. I hadn’t realized I was holding my breath until he was standing in front of me, his hands slipping through the rails of my cell to hold my face. I laughed softly, breathing for what felt like the first time since I had been locked in this cell. He slowly let go of me, moving to the side of the cell, knocking off the lock with his gun.

     “Step back.” he demanded softly.

No sooner did the door slide open did I find myself wrapped in Harrison’s arms. His warmth surrounding me like a blanket of safety. I leaned back enough so that I could see his face, placing my hands carefully on his cheeks before moving to place a kiss on his lips, and then I broke down, crying quietly with relief at seeing him again.

     “Shh, it’s ok. I’m here,” he whispered in my ear, caressing my hair out of my face. “Come on let’s get you out of here.” He leaned down to mess with the chain hanging from my wrist, only to see there was no way to get it off. “Frost.” he growled lowly.

     “A little help?” Cisco said sarcastically, when he saw that she wasn’t budging. His eyes locked with mine and I couldn’t help but see the sadness in them when he looked at me.

     “Not part of the deal.” Her icy voice declared.

     “FROST!” Harrison yelled from beside me.

     “Hey, hey, hey bringing us up here wasn’t part of the deal either, but here you are,” Cisco intervened, “something tells me you aren’t as cold as I thought you were.”

     “Maybe,” she said softly before moving towards us, “maybe not.” Her icy eyes met mine before she took the chain in hand and froze them to pieces.

     “Thank you.” I said gratefully before wrapping my arms back around Harrison’s middle.

I moved my head to the side, resting it on Harrison’s chest, to watch Killer Frost approach Barry’s cell to help him out, but for some reason her powers wouldn’t work on it.

     “What’s happening? Why isn’t it working?” Detective West asked.

     “I don’t know,” she responded, frustration clear in her voice. “I’ve never had this problem before.” She stepped back to inspect the glass, causing Harrison to glance over.

     “Dr. Wells?” Barry questioned.

Harrison grudgingly let go of me to step over to Barry’s cell, “carbine, it’s some form of carbine, this cell is made of some form of carbine.” He shook his head, trying to formulate a way to get Barry out, “you’ll never be able to freeze him out of there.”

     “You can’t phase out of there?!” Cisco questioned, stressfully.

Barry shook his head in defeat, “just go ok, before Zoom comes back,” he sighed out.

     “We’re not leaving you here!” Cisco yelled.

     “I can’t get out of this cell. I’ve tried, a lot. I’m not fast enough to phase through this, you got-” he shook his head in frustration, “ just leave alright!”

Everyone looked at each other, tension spreading and confusion as to what we should do.

     “Just leave!” Barry urged.


	9. Rescue (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my disclaimer after 8 now 9 chapters... I still don't own The Flash, their characters or scenes and dialogue from the show... I'm getting tired of typing this lol

We all stood around, defeat evident on everyone's’ faces, in the way we all stood. I watched as CSI Allen pushed past his wife to stand in front of Barry. It was surreal seeing the two face to face.

     “Do you know what we did to get here, Barry?” He asked solemnly. “We convinced her,” pointing to Zoom’s general, “Killer Frost, to show us the way, then we climbed some insanely steep cliffs outside on foot holes made of ice, ICE,” he wiggled his fingers like little feet, “and all of us risked our lives knowing Zoom was after us to rescue you and Sloane.” He took a deep breath, still looking at Barry, “now I don’t know you and you don’t know me, but I can tell you today, I did things I never thought possible because I needed to prove to my wife and to myself that I could. Now if I could do the impossible today so can you.” He shook his head slowly, “I’m just Barry Allen, but you’re the Flash.” Barry looked around the cell, “if you tell yourself that you can phase out of there, you’ll do it.”

Something in Allen’s speech sparked a fire in Barry. I watched him sigh out a small laugh before placing his hands on the glass, moving his hands until they hit the right frequency of Earth 2. Something in his eyes showed the moment when he realized he found the right vibration and then he was outside of the box, standing in front of us.

Cisco’s laugh was of complete disbelief before he spoke up, “ok let’s go!”

     “Wait! Hey! We’re not leaving him!” Barry yelled, pointing to our cellmate.

     “There’s no way we are leaving and not taking him with us.” I finally spoke up. Harrison looked down at me with wide eyes.

     “Sloane, there’s no time.” He said looking between me and Barry, urgency written in every line of his body.

     “He’s not going anywhere.” Zoom’s voice echoed through the dark room. “And neither are any of you.” Everyone spun around coming face to face with the speedster. “Thank you,” he turned to Killer Frost, “for bringing them to me.”

     “You double crossed us?” Cisco asked in shock. “He killed Ronnie!”

     “Guess my heart is as cold as you thought after all.” She said coldly.

I felt Harrison shift, moving me further behind him, hiding me as best he could from the mess that was about to happen.

     “I can’t believe you,” Cisco gritted out.

     “Zoom,” Barry said moving towards him, “let them go.”

     “All you need is me and Barry,” Harrison said moving to stand beside him.

My heart started beating triple time watching him sacrifice himself with Barry so we could escape. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. I needed him with me and I wasn’t going to leave without him.

     “You’re right,” he growled, “I may not be able to kill you yet, but I can kill them.”

Before we could blink, Zoom had sped past Harrison and Barry and grabbed me around my neck. I could feel the claws of his suit digging in, finding purchase deep in my skin. I saw Harrison’s eyes widen with fear.

     “I told you I would kill you in front of him.” Zoom spoke as he stared down at me.

     “I would rather die here and them get free, than be alive for you to keep using as bait to cause him harm.” I rasped out.

     “NO!” Harrison yelled, Cisco grabbed his arm before he could move any closer to Zoom and I.

I locked eyes with the man I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, trying my hardest to convey my feelings. I wouldn’t cry, I wouldn’t show weakness in front of this monster. If I was going to die it was going to be for the person I loved and other innocent people. And then it all happened so quickly, Killer Frost was throwing her ice at Zoom, who quickly let go of me as he fell to the ground. 

     “Get out of here.” She said, moving quickly past me to attack Zoom once more.

Cisco thanked her one last time before running past me and Harrison. Barry was still standing in front of the iron mask’s cell.

     “We can’t leave him.” I pleaded, using Harrison to keep myself upright.

     “There’s no time Sloane, we have to leave now.” He said looking down at me. “Barry! We have to go!”

     “I can’t hold him forever…” Frost warned as another torrent of ice shot from her hands, surrounding Zoom.

I knew there was no way we were all getting out of this. I just didn’t know I would feel so badly about leaving someone behind. Before I could protest anymore, Harrison was dragging me toward the exit and away from the masked man.


End file.
